1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a layer for reducing the friction resistance of a fluid relative to an object and for improving the contact of a boundary layer of the fluid flowing along the object, and thereby increasing the lift. The invention further relates to a method for manufacturing such a layer.
2) Description of the Prior Art
The efficiency of many practical applications can be improved by reducing the friction resistance between a fluid and an object. On the one hand a vehicle such as an aircraft, boat or automobile can displace more efficiently through the fluid surrounding it, this having a favourable effect on the performance and/or the energy consumption of the vehicle.
In addition to increasing the efficiency of vehicles, a reduced friction resistance between a fluid and an object provides many other practical possibilities, such as for instance increasing the efficiency of transport of a fluid through a pipe system. Objects such as buildings will also be less wind-sensitive if the friction resistance is reduced, and the efficiency of wind turbines can be improved by increasing the lift.
An object of the present invention is to provide a layer with which the friction resistance of a fluid can be reduced relative to an object and/or with which the lift of the object relative to the fluid flowing past can be increased.